Prompt 013 Yellow Gorgeous Eyes
by Dracodion
Summary: Thirteenth fic for Fanfic100 Summary: Casey loves Raph’s eyes.


_**Title:**_ Gorgeous Eyes

_**Author: **_Dracodion

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own anything worth causing a fuss over (especially the boys in green), so don't sue XP

_**Fandom:**_ TMNT

_**Characters:**_ Casey/Raph

_**Prompt:**_ 013. Yellow

_**Word Count:**_ 987

_**Rating:**_ NC-17

_**Summary:**_ Casey loves Raph's eyes.

**Gorgeous Eyes**

Casey gasped as he felt a tongue move across the sensitive tip of his cock. He looked down at the red haired head move across his groin. Raph glanced up as he ran his tongue roughly across the very top of the throbbing cock in front of him. Casey clenched his hands on the bed sheets, stopping himself from grabbing the red head and forcing his cock in that warm mouth. Raph smirked as he watched the tension raise up from his lover's body. He then ran his tongue along the throbbing vein underneath Casey's cock and, without missing a beat, replaced it with deep-throated suction. Casey let out a low groan, thrusting his hips up an inch. Raph moved his head back and looked up at Casey.

"What happened to _'Oh, you can have all the control tonight, Raphie'_? What's with you moving?" Raph asked, slapping Casey's thigh.

Casey grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. You're getting really good doing that," he said.

Raph smirked, reaching down and grabbing his lover's cock, stroking it lightly.

"Well, I did have a good teacher," he said, leaning down and licking the head gently. Casey let out a sigh of pleasure and nodded.

"Yeah, good teacher," he said shakingly.

Raph smirked.

"So you wanna go further now? I think you're about ready," he said, his voice roughened by arousal.

Casey nodded rapidly, hair flying across his face. Raph snickered then sat up, straddling Casey legs. He grabbed the lube that was lying on the floor and unscrewed the cap. He squeezed a generous amount on his index and middle finger, screwed the cap back on and throwing the lube back on the floor. He reached back and pressed one finger against his anus. He let out a moan as he pushed his index finger in deeper.

Casey's eyes stayed focused on his lover's face, taking in every expression. He watched as his lover's eyes darkened into honey gold. Man, he loved Raph's eyes. He remembered thinking how he never saw golden eyes before when he first met the (at the time) emerald turtle. And now, he still hasn't met another golden eyed human.

He left his thoughts as Raph let out a low moan as he added another finger and started scissoring inside.

_His eyes are like windows. You can always tell how he's feeling, even when he tries to hide it. How they flash when he gets angry and how they darken when he's feeling hot,_ Casey thought, placing his hands on Raphael's thighs and rubbing them softly. Raph slowly started to rock on the other man's legs.

"You almost ready, babe? Cause I don't know how much longer I can last here," Casey said.

Raph snickered, his golden eyes now half-lidded from pleasure.

"Yeah, I'll stop torturing you now," he said, with a wide smirk, as he removed his fingers. Casey smirked back, rubbing the redhead's thighs as the other man moved above Casey's hard cock. Raph reached behind him and took hold of Casey's cock, then he placed himself on top of it, the tip touching his now stretched hole, and slowly lowered himself on the cock. Raph's threw his head back and closed his eyes tight in pleasure. It felt so good to have Casey in him. He and Casey both let out a moan as Casey slowly moved deeper inside the redhead.

"Damn…" Raph gasped, his eyes still shut tight.

"You're so hot like this, babe." Casey gasped, gripping his lover's thighs, as he lover moved more, trying to take as much of Casey's cock inside him. Finally Casey was completely embedded inside Raph and both men stilled.

"Raphie." Casey moaned. "Move. Now. Please." Raph opened his eyes and looked into his lover's heated eyes and nodded and began a fast pace. He felt so hot. He needed to go faster.

Raphael thrusted down faster and harder on the aching cock inside him. His own member was hard, the tip touching his navel with every thrust. He was leaking pre-cum. He could feel Casey's cock starting to pulse inside him. He took one of his hands off Casey's chest and began slowly stroking himself.

Casey watched with avid eyes as his lover's hand moved up and down his leaking cock. His hands moved to grip his lover's moving hips and couldn't hold back the thrust upwards his hips did.

"Ah, Case…" Raph groaned, throwing his head back.

Casey never saw anything sexier. Raphael, with his sweat soaked red hair flying loose behind him, his head thrown back, his gorgeous golden eyes closed shut and his hand swiftly stroking his hot cock, all the while riding his own hard cock.

"Oh man. So beautiful, babe." Casey could feel his release getting closer. He looked at Raph and drank in the sight again as he thrust deep inside his lover one last time and came with a loud groan.

"Raph!"

Raphael felt his lover's cum shoot hard inside him, hitting his prostate hard and couldn't hold back any longer.

"Casey!" He came with force in his hand and all over the other man's chest. They both shook from the force of their orgasms, as Raphael collapsed on top of Casey, drained. Casey placed gently kissed along his lover neck as he rubbed his back. Raph murmured softly, enjoying the soothing touch.

"You have gorgeous eyes," Casey whispered in his lover's ear.

Raph pried his eyes open and looked at his lover.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You do. You have gorgeous eyes. I always thought that, since we first met," Casey said, then nuzzled the redhead's neck..

"…Kay," Raph said slowly, then closed his eyes again, slipping into a comfortable sleep.

Casey placed a tender kiss on his lover's cheek as he reached over and lifted the bed sheets up over them both, then fell asleep as well.

End


End file.
